The present invention relates to a sorting device for animals, and in particular to a device wherein livestock are segregated according to weight classifications.
It is a common practice in the livestock industry, especially in the pig or hog raising business to closely watch the weight of various animals and segregate them based upon a predetermined weight which will provide a maximum financial return under prevailing market conditions.
Various conventional devices have been developed for sorting animals in one enclosure into second and third enclosures depending on whether or not respectively the animal has reached a predetermined weight. However, many of the conventional devices are relatively expensive, especially those which work automatically, whereas those which are not expensive are relatively labor intensive and often require several operators.
Therefore, a sorting device is desired which will allow mechanical separation of animals into segregated areas. It is also important to not overly arouse the animals so they will not injure themselves and to minimize dangerous parts common in conventional animal sorters. In addition, it is desirable to have a device which is relatively inexpensive, yet will allow operation thereof by a single operator from a single location and require a minimum number of mechanical operations. It is also desirable to have a device wherein the animal while being weighed cannot easily exit the device in either direction until the weighing process is complete.